Flaws
by NeoCriMs0n
Summary: One-shot. A chance meeting in the past bonded them from the very beginning they met each other. She is special to him and he is to her, in every given way. Trigger X Yuna


**Author's Notes**: Taking a very short break from writing BlazBlue stories. Just wanted to turn my attention to one of my most favorite games of all time: **Megaman Dash**/**Megaman Legends** series.

**Pairings**: Megaman Trigger X Yuna

-  
>He awoke to the bright rays of sunlight illuminating his room. He writhed in annoyance as he tried his best to open his eyes but to no avail. Last night's duties has just took a lot out of him. He spent half of the night patrolling a certain block in one of the many cities of Elysium followed by sorting tons of paperworks. As the highest ranking Purifier Unit, he was tasked of safeguarding the Master System from any threats, but he never knew the higher-ups would stoop so low as to also request of him to sort some papers simply because the assigned unit for that job is not feeling well yesterday. However, as a compensation, they also gave him a day off today.<p>

That is not the case however. He fought his urges for sleep because he promised to meet someone – a special one at that.

He promised to meet with Yuna - the Mother Unit assigned of guarding the Terra System and twin sister of the Mother Unit, Sera who is assigned of guarding the Elysium System.

To be frank, he promised to meet with a very special childhood friend.

He slowly pushed his body up from the comforting mattress and took a look at his armor laying beside his closet. He won't be wearing it for today. Instead, he decides to take on a more casual clothing - a white long-sleeved polo shirt underneath a blue long-coat, blue pants and white boots. He proceeds to go on his morning hygiene and got outside.

He must have been too early for when he reached their meeting place, he didn't spot the certain Mother Unit yet. He decided to lay his back on a large tree and wait for her.

It's strange for it to be this windy despite the summer weather. His somewhat long hair dancing in time with the wind. He placed his arms behind his head and yawned a bit. He is getting tired of waiting. Though, this is not a surprise to him anymore. In fact, it is typical.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice behind him, and he knows that voice all too well. That voice full of unlikely emotions in it.

"Trigger?" the voice said.

He didn't even need to turn his head too look at the source for she is special enough to him that he would know her just by her voice.

"You're late, Yuna."

The girl leaned forward and giggled. "You're not used to this yet?"

With his eyes closed, he let out a small smirk. "How typical of you."

"Oh come on, Trigger. I'm sorry okay?" she proceeded to sit next to him.

Turning to look at her, he could see the girl more clearly beside him. Still unchanged after all these years – her metallic green hair tied to long twin tails, her crimson red eyes, and her frame clad in a black sleeve-less dress-gown bearing the insignia of Elysium. Her unkempt beauty hasn't changed at all. Although, the same could be said about him.

She still has some attitude issues, however.

Snapping from his thoughts. "You don't know how many times I've heard that. But, I always have no choice but to forgive you, right?" He replied

She rests her head on his shoulder. "You can, right?"

"I've gotten used to your habit now so I suppose I can. Even when we first started meeting with each other, you're… Always like that."

She giggled in response. "I could say the same thing to you."

Megaman let out a small smile and shrugged his shoulders. Not even noticing that Yuna is already taking a tight hold of his arm, as if he would disappear if she didn't do so.

"Where's your sister?" he suddenly blurted out.

"She has some things to settle with the higher-ups."

"And Gatz?"

She laughed a little. "Still snoring away at his bedroom."

"I see." Megaman continued to look at the mountains at the horizon, taking in their entrancing beauty. It is one of those things he admired the most. Elysium has been experiencing bad weathers these days, and he would make sure to make the most of this day.

With her…

He suddenly got light-headed and his body falls into Yuna's arms.

"Trigger? Trigger, what's wrong?" She said out of extreme worry.

Megaman just let out a few grunts and Yuna placed his head in her lap. She could see that his eyes are still intact albeit weak. She used a hand to stroke his head, gently gliding her fingers in his long brownish locks.

"Trigger, don't scare me like that!" She managed to blurt out.

"It seems I need more rest." Was all he could say.

"You exhausts yourself again, didn't you?"

"Duties are duties, Yuna."

"Idiot. I told you not to push yourself too hard." It seems she is scolding him. But she has a smile of relief on her face.

Megaman just let out a sigh of annoyance at that. There was silence afterwards. For some reason, he felt tired but he is not sleepy. He continued to lay there with her as she took pleasure on rubbing his head. Somehow, he felt at awkward at his position, but his body just refuses to move for now and just reveled in on the comfort Yuna willingly offered.

"Trigger." She said breaking the silence.

"Yes, Yuna?"

"You still remember the first time we met?"

That question was too direct in Megaman's view but he can give her an honest answer.

"I do."

_**A few years earlier…**_

Megaman was out on his typical duties patrolling a block in a certain place in Elysium. It is at that time when the Mother Unit Yuna decided to take a tour in that same place due to boredom. While walking she spotted the ever-serious Megaman deciding to introduce herself.

"Hi! You're the top-ranking Purifier Unit right?" She asked in a cheery tone.

"Yes, I am ma'am." He replied with stoicism.

She placed a hand on her chest. "My name is Yuna. The Mother Unit in charge of Terra's System."

"Indeed. And what may I ask is the Mistress's business here?"

"I heard a lot about you from the Master. You see, I'm quite new to this place." She said.

"Really, now?"

"I would really appreciate it if someone take me on a tour here." She took a hold of his hand. "Would you accompany me? Since you're the highest-ranking Purifier Unit, then I would feel more secured if you would be the one."

He got flustered and tried to hesitate. "I'm afraid I can't mistre-"

He was cut off in mid-sentence. "Please, just call me Yuna."

"Very well… Yuna." He replied. "I can't because I'm currently on duty right now, as you can see."

A smile crept across her face. "Oh? But, the Master already excused you for today. Someone will automatically take your place after we left."

Megaman was surprised as well as shocked. He scanned his surroundings and noticed that his troops were all giggling and somehow giving him heads-up. They sure aren't a help in this situation.

"So, is that a yes?" She asked snapping him out of his musings.

He thought for a while and then finally agreeing. "Well, I suppose if it will only be a tour."

"Great! Then please, lead the way ummm… ah…"

"Megaman. It's Megaman Trigger. But, please just call me Trigger." He answered.

"Trigger, That's such a nice name!" She commented, making the Purifier Unit flustered once again.

_Their bonds became more close afterwards. Each and every day, the Mother Unit Yuna would came to visit the Purifier Unit Megaman Trigger on his duties. There was never a day where they would not meet each other. Megaman, at first, is annoyed whenever she would disturb him on his duties, but overtime came to appreciate her presence. Yuna would be the one to make him smile on his stressful moments at work. Eventually, their bonds became so deep that they became intimate. At first, Megaman was reluctant, but came to accept it as well._

_And one night when they met each other once more…_

_**Present time…**_

"Trigger."

"Yes, Yuna?"

"Do you still remember the words I said to you on that fateful night?"

"How could I forget?"

_I give myself to you…_

_-  
><em>**Author's Notes**: Well, well. I really want to write a Megaman X Yuna fanfic since it is my most favored couple in the Megaman Legends series. Well, I do hope you enjoyed this one-shot story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews and Feedbacks are highly appreciated.

Thank you~! ^_^


End file.
